Everything Is Made To Be Broken
by XGothRogueX1
Summary: My second music fic. A short and sappy fic where confessions of love are exchanged by our favorite X-Men couple.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own or claim to own the X-Men characters which I'm writing about. They are  
  
Copyright MARVEL Comics. Also, The song "Iris" is by the Goo-Goo Dolls. The song is not mine either.  
  
Please do not sue me.  
  
P.S While this is another music fic, And running along the same lines that "Again" did, This is NOT  
  
another chapter to "Again" Or a story taking place after "Agian". This is a whole new story. Sorry. :0(  
  
' ~~~ ' means a bit of the song is injected. While ' G ' or 'R' means whose P.O.V that verse is suposed to  
  
represent.  
  
############################# Everything Is Made To Be Broken ###########################  
  
Remy LeBeau, Or GAMBIT of the X-Men, Sat outside the Xavier mansion on the back patio, Gazing at the   
  
group of women, His teammates, Lounging by the poolside. They were all lovely in their own right, Each  
  
a unique beauty all her own. But there was one beauty in particular that caught his eye. Rogue. That  
  
was the only name she was known by. While the rest of the women were dressed in bathing suits, And  
  
babbled about Lord only knew what, Rogue sat a distance away, Looking detached. Unlike the rest of the  
  
women, Rogue was dressed, Or rather overdressed in her usual clothing; Jeans, A long sleeved shirt,  
  
Sneakers and her gloves. He couldn't take his eyes from her. Remy knew who he was,   
  
And he knew he was not the type to fall in love.  
  
But he also couldn't deny that he did love Rogue; With all his heart. If only her  
  
damn mutation didn't stand in the way for him being able to love her the way ha had always wanted to love  
  
her..Visions of him holding her close, Touching her body, And the ablity to finally be able to kiss her,  
  
Plauged Remy's mind. Rogue looked up and saw his intent stare from across the back yard.  
  
Knowing what he was looking at, She shifted her emrald green eyes guiltly away before she rose and walked   
  
around the side of the house, Out of view. Remy closed his eyes in a bit of pain, As well as a pang of guilt;  
  
As he knew what was bothering her, But wasn't sure that he could fix it...  
  
G ~~~ And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. Your the closest  
  
to Heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment,  
  
And all I can breath is your life. And sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight..  
  
And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's  
  
made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. ~~~  
  
If Rogue had walked around the front lawn of the Xavier mansion, She had done it a hundred times. She had  
  
been poolside when she had noticed Remy staring at her from the deck of the back patio. His gaze, Even   
  
breathing in the air from the same area as him was too much.   
  
She still felt too guitly. Why had she allowed herself to  
  
leave Remy in the freezing wastelands of Antarctica? She knew why; She had absorbed his thoughts,   
  
emotions, Feelings towards himself with that fatal kiss. That was what the logical side of her heart told her,  
  
But all the rest of heart could think was " No, Thats not a good enough excuse. You should have tried harder  
  
to overcome Remy's personailty..You should have done more! "  
  
It was early evening now; Sunset. This usually was her second favorite time of day, After Sunrise, That is.  
  
But tonight it held none of the old pleasure or joy that it had held for her in the past. She sat atop the roof  
  
of the Xavier mansion, Legs drawn to her chest and locked arms held them there. Her eyes were open  
  
but she did not see. Remy must hate her for what she did. She had aplogized for what felt like millions of   
  
times, But he still acted as if nothing happened. Was that a sign? If course it was. It was a sign to stay away  
  
from him, That she was now dead to him. Any love he may have felt was now gone. A single tear rolled down  
  
her cheek as she spoke aloud to the empty air around her. " When Ah lost you, Ah lost me too. "  
  
R ~~~ And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'. Nor the moment of truth in your lies.   
  
When everything feels like the movies, You bleed just to know your alive. And I don't want the world  
  
to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I  
  
just want you to know who I am. ~~~  
  
It was the next day, And Rogue was pretty sure that everyone had left on summer holiday for some location  
  
or other. Everyone excepet her. She made her way down the main starcase, And through the foyer when  
  
it happened; She came face to face with Remy. He stood there, Looking as handsome as ever, But an unusual  
  
blank expression was upon his face. Rogue started to move past him, But he reached out, And with lighting  
  
quick reflexes, Seized her arm, Pulling her back in front of him.Her southern voice was strained as she spoke.   
  
" ..Remy, Ah..." Remy held up a single finger in front of her lips to silence her, And she quieted.  
  
" Chere, Gambit know you been avoidin' him. Gambit knows why. No more. Past is past. Time for us to live  
  
now. No more pain. " Tears clouded her eyes, And Rogue could barely make out the stern look on his face  
  
that was in his voice. " Remy...Ah'm so sorry. So very sorry.." Remy nodded and carefully took her in his  
  
arms, Holding her close. " Ah know chere. "  
  
Rogue wrapped her arms toghtly about him, As if clinging for dear life.   
  
" Remy? "  
  
"Hm? "  
  
"Ah love ya. "  
  
He smiled.  
  
" An' Ah love you too, Chere. "  
  
~~ And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's  
  
made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am,   
  
I just want you to l know who I am...... ~~~  
  
################################################################################# 


End file.
